


If The End Of The World Is Today

by SquirrelGay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, F/F, POV Hermione Granger, Sort Of, i guess, i think, it's not sad, more of a feelings type of fic, they find their way back to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelGay/pseuds/SquirrelGay
Summary: Hermione wakes up in shell cottage
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	If The End Of The World Is Today

_If the end of the world is today, I only wish for one thing. For you to hold my hand, in this life and the next._

“You could have died”.

It was the first thing I heard after waking up. Well, after regaining some of my consciousness. I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids were heavier than usual. I could feel something soft beneath me, that’s when I realized I was laying down. I was on someone’s bed, and I had no idea how I got there. I remembered bits and pieces, but I was too tired to think. There was pain, then we were on a beach, and Dobby… he was dead. Harry buried him, I was there, but someone was holding me. After that, nothing.

“You could have died”.

Those words again, who was that? It sounded oddly familiar. Someone was sitting next to me; I could hear them crying. They stroked my hair. If I wasn’t too tired to move, I would have held their hand, smiled at them, anything, even a blink to let them know I was okay. But I couldn’t move, and I was growing tired again. I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, I was alone. I heard something falling in the distance, but I couldn’t tell if it was real or just my imagination. It sounded like something breaking, I opened my eyes and everything was dark. I heard footsteps. My heart raced and I started panicking, what if we hadn’t made it out? what if she did something to me? To make me believe it was over before pulling me back down. I was completely frozen, waiting for something to happen, for the pain to come back. I heard a door opening, I didn’t dare look to see who it was.

“Hermione, are you awake?” Someone asked, so quietly that if they weren’t standing next to me I wouldn’t have heard them. That voice…

“Fleur” I managed to turn around, as if just hearing her voice wasn’t enough. I had to look at her to convince myself that this was real, that we had made it, that I was still alive. Thankfully, she carried a light with her, I could see her face, her tired eyes staring back at me. She looked as perfect as always.

“How are you feeling?” Fleur asked, moving my hair out of my face.

Something broke inside me, letting out the emotions I had kept buried. I was safe now, I could let go for a moment. Instead of answering, I started crying. I wondered if reaching for her hand would be too much, if she would leave and let me cry alone. But I felt the bed shaking as she climbed up, and she held me. I wanted to thank her, for not leaving, but I just cried harder. She placed my head on her shoulder, I could feel the softness of the sweater she was wearing, and I could smell the sea in her hair. She held me so tight that her nails were digging into my sides, but I couldn’t care less. After some time, I managed to calm down. All I could think about was that I was okay, that this moment was real.

Fleur was shaking, I could feel her whole body next to me. Then I heard it again, she was crying. I managed to move so we could be facing each other. She had her eyes closed. I swiped a tear from her cheek, she opened her eyes to look at me.

“You could have died” She whispered to me, I kept my hand on her cheek, moving my thumb in circles.

“You said that already” my voice was hoarse from all the screaming, “you were crying earlier, too”

She held my hand and kept it in place, she scooted a little bit closer. Our foreheads were almost touching.

“I was scared” she said.

“I know” I managed to say, “I was scared too”

We looked at each other for a second. I felt as if I was frozen in time, I tried to make a mental note of the different things I was experiencing in that moment. I felt incredibly tired, but also relieved. My feet were cold, but the hand Fleur was holding felt incredibly warm. And it somehow felt like there was a light expanding inside of me, casting away the shadows for an infinite second. Fleur kissed my hand and opened her arms to me. I rested my hair on her shoulder again and hugged her. She kissed the top of my head.

“Sleep now”, she whispered, “you need to rest”

—

—

This was it. The school had become a battlefield. Spells were being fired back and fort. People were dying in front of me. I didn’t have time to think about any of that. I had to help Harry. If I stopped to think for a second, it would be a second too late for someone who was fighting for their life. While running around the school looking for the horrocruxes, I couldn’t help but look away whenever I saw a glimpse of blonde hair. If I heard a french accent I told myself it was my mind playing tricks on me. I didn’t let myself think about it for too much. It was better if made myself believe that she was somewhere else. That she was safe. Worrying about her wouldn’t change anything anyway.

—

—

I didn’t even bother to make an excuse before I left my friends. It didn’t matter, it was over. We had won, and I had to make sure that she was okay. People were gathering themselves, searching for people they could help. The wounded were being tended to, the bodies were being collected. Everyone was tired.

I made my way to the parts of the school that were empty. I had no real plan in my mind, and my body felt like it could give up at any given minute, but I was determined to check every single place I could think of until I found her.

The more I walked, the more I worried. Before I knew it I started crying. I wiped my tears and continued my search. The more empty places I crossed out from my mind, the more hollow I felt. Little by little my hope was starting to disappear. How cruel would it be, for me to survive only to live an empty existence. A future alone was no future at all.

I turned a corner, trying to think of where to go next, when I saw her. She was breathing heavily, looking in every direction. When she saw me she stopped, and we looked at each other from afar for a moment. My body reacted before my mind did, I started running towards her. We found each other in the middle of an empty hall. She managed to lift me up in a hug despite the exhaustion she felt. We held on to each other. I could still smell the sea in her hair.

“Fleur?” I said, in a whisper so soft the wind could have taken it away.

“Yes?” she was crying, but her voice didn’t tremble.

“Please, don’t leave me” I held her as tight as I could.

“I would never” she managed to say, “in this life or the next, I’ll stay with you, always”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2am and I'm posting this like it's an essay for a class, without proof reading or checking to see if it makes any sense.  
> I'll probably come back later and fix the errors I find, but for now this is everything I can offer you.
> 
> I am working on BaGS but I just had to get this out of my system.
> 
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
